Whiskey Lullaby
by Blondejoke101
Summary: Harsh words are said, people leave. What happens when you can't take those words back? People get hurt, that's what. So watch what you say lest you end up like Renesmee and Jacob.


**A/N: Whiskey Lullaby is a song by Brad Paisley. I own nothing of Twilight or the song, though I wish I could own Brad, lol X) **

* * *

**She put him out  
****like the burning end of a midnight cigarette  
****she broke his heart  
****he spent his whole life trying to forget**

"Renesmee, please put some clothes on." Jacob said, staring at the 17 year old looking girl. She was wearing short shorts and a tank top that left almost nothing to the imagination. But while she looked 17, her actual age was only 6 and a half. She still had a couple "years" worth of growth left before she made it to a full maturity of 23 to 24 years like Nahuel's sisters.

Renesmee started to get angry, "Kiss me and maybe I will"

Jacob quickly ducked down and kissed her cheek, "Now go get dressed."

"That's not the type of kiss I meant and you know it. We've been dating for half a year now and you still have not given me a proper kiss beyond a peck on the lips! Every time I try to deepen it, you pull away!"

"Renesmee, you know I want to wait until you're seven at least. Maybe eight" That proved to be the wrong thing to say as Renesmee puffed up in rage.

"You want to wait, well I can't wait anymore. I'm tired of being treated like a child, and want to be treated like the woman I am! If you can't handle that then leave and don't come back until you're ready to treat me like a woman." She spat at him, her words venomous.

Jacob almost left like she said, but he decided to stay. He fought for Bella, now he was going to fight for her daughter Renesmee. "You know why I have to wait. Your dad will kill me if I even think about things like that until you're mature. Your dad's never been my biggest fan!"

"Then grow a set of balls and tell him to piss off! Just kiss me, that's all I want." She pleaded.

Jacob hated to do it, but this time he couldn't give her what she wanted. It was tearing him in two, but she didn't know that. "Renesmee you know I can't." He almost doubled over. "You're just too young yet."

"Fine!" She spit out "I'll go to school, there's plenty of guys there willing to kiss me. If you can't do it, then they can. Just go, Jacob. I don't want to see you until you can kiss me properly for once. How can I love a man who treats me like a child?"

**He tried to drink his pain away a little at a time  
****but he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
****until the night...**

Jacob took off, phasing and shredding his clothes as soon as he made it out the door of the Cullen's house. He ran and ran and ran, grateful that no one else was phased at that point so they didn't have to share in his misery.

Eventually he came to his senses and realized he was outside Port Angeles. He decided to phase and find a bar because a drink never sounded so good. HE walked in and ordered a Budweiser. The bartender took one look at the oversized, barefoot Quileute and decided not to even try for ID. "Woman problems?" He asked, setting it down if front of Jacob.

"She would still love me if her father would allow me to treat her like an adult instead of a little kid. But now she doesn't love me."

"Why don't you just tell the father to shove it?"

"You don't know Edward. He's down right scary at times when the subject is his daughter. I can't even _kiss_ her properly. Now please, leave me in peace."

The bartender backed off. _What man could possibly have this behemoth of a guy so scared?_

A couple of beers later and Jacob shoved a napkin into his pockets. He paid and left the bar staggering. Phasing, he allowed the hole that was his heart, yet somehow still attached to Renesmee pull him stewards home. He was just outside Forks when he smelt a sickly sweet smell he was not familiar to. Even though he was drunk, he decided to investigate.

_Hey Jake, OMG what happened to you? _Seth popped into Jake's head, just as he came in sight of the two unknown vampires.

_We have a situation Seth, got the gang out here, two vampires feasting on a human. _Jake answered, completely ignoring the direction the question had originally been facing.

Leah, who had phased at the same time as Seth spoke up. _Dude, Jake, don't attack them. You're drunk back off! Think about Renesmee! _

But in true drunk fashion Jake answered,_ She don't care about me anyway. I can take them._ The lone werewolf advanced growling towards the two stunned vampires.

**he put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
****and finally drank away her memory  
****life is short, but this time it was bigger  
****than the strength it took to get up off his knees**

It didn't take the vampires long to take care of the lone werewolf. Seth, Leah, and Edward didn't get there quick enough. About the best they could do was avenge the mighty Alpha. They made quick work of the tow nomads, ripping and burning in true vampiric fashion. It was a sad and lonely march back to the Rez, as Edward carried the body of his friend and son, flanked by Leah and Seth. Eventually they were joined by Quil and Embry and then the other pack as Leah, the Alpha now, saw fit to notify Sam.

**We found him with his face down in the pillow  
****with a note that said "I'll love her 'til I die"  
****Then we buried him beneath the willow  
****While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby**

Carlisle preformed an autopsy, even though it was obvious what had happened. While going through Jacob's clothes, Leah found a napkin with the words on it that said "I'll love her 'til I die." She gave it to Renesmee, who took one look at it and broke down crying.

They buried Jake beneath his favorite tree on Billy's property, one that he had spent a lot of time climbing when he was a boy. It was a weeping willow, planted by his mother when she had married Billy.

**The room was blue  
****nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
****for years and years  
****she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath**

Renesmee soon got good at hiding her thoughts from her dad although she couldn't mask the grief that all but flowed from her heart. Eventually Jasper couldn't take it any more. He had to leave with Alice as he couldn't handle her moods. Fearing for her husband's sanity, she willingly agreed to leave, but promised to keep tabs on the family's futures.

Eventually Renesmee turned to whiskey. It had more of an affect on her than it did on regular humans. She was able to forget for hours at a time, but she couldn't hide the fact she was drinking from her parents either. She moved out to try to hide it, and so Jasper and Alice could move back in.

**she tried to drink her pain away a little at a time  
****but she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
****until the night..**

She would lay in bed all day then go out and drink at night, trying to forget. One night she lost control and started drinking human blood. To her delight it made her forget quicker, it also helped her quit the whiskey. So she was able to move back in with Edward and Bella. Eventually she built up a tolerance, as with most things and it didn't work as well as it once had.

One day Edward and Bella went hunting. They were miles from the house when they got a call from Alice who hadn't moved back in yet. "Edward, you need to get home."

"What's the matter Alice?"

"I see you and Bella crying over a closed coffin. Someone's going to die but I can't see who. I can just tell the death is preventable."

"We're on our way home." they stopped hunting and ran to the house, pushing themselves to the very limit of their capabilities.

**She put the bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
****and finally drank away his memory  
****life is short but this time it was bigger  
****than the strength it took to get up off her knees**

Renesmee sat on her bed, staring at Jacob's picture and the napkin that was his last means of communication to her. She had visited her grandfather earlier that day, and stolen his gun. She decided today was the day that she would see Jacob.

She took out the gun and held it in her hands. Nodding silently, she held it up to her temple. And with a quiet "Goodbye." she pulled the trigger, never to see the mortal realm again.

**They found her with her face down in the pillow  
****clinging to his photo for dear life**

Edward was almost to the house when he heard Renesmee's suicidal thoughts. He and Bella reached the outside of the house when they heard her say goodbye and the gunshot that followed.

Crying, they ran up to her bedroom to find her laying in the bed, clinging to the photo of Jacob and his napkin note. Edward was never again to hear her thoughts inside his head.

**they buried her with him beneath the willow  
****while the angels sang a whiskey lullaby**

"Jacob, what have we done?" The distraught angel sobbed into her true love's shoulder.

"Something horrendous, Renesmee. But mistakes will be made, and people must pay. Unfortunately the wrong people." He said, rubbing her shoulders and back, trying to sooth her while trying not to hurt her wings.

They watched miserably as the casket was lowered into the ground at the foot of the weeping willow, and as the dirt was filled into the grave next to Jacob's.

* * *


End file.
